geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Electrodynamix
Electrodynamix is the fifteenth level of Geometry Dash and the fifth level to be rated "Insane" as of Update 2.0. Description This level starts with a few simple jumps, then becomes considerably harder with faster speed, flashing colors and invisible spikes. Update 1.7 introduces the speed portals, but only two are shown on the level: the double speed (green) and the triple speed (pink). You start the level with normal speed, then the double speed starts early in the level. When reaching about the 60% of progress, the triple speed is triggered at the beginning of a flying section, making it significantly harder. This level has some new features as well. The colors of the background on the first ship and UFO paths are the same as the player's primary and secondary colors. Bright colors make the UFO path very hard since the spikes are hard to be seen, so it is advised to use dark colors. The hardest parts of this level are considered to be the ship segments during triple speed and mini mode. It generally takes lots of tries to handle the control of the ship while passing narrow paths, even on practice mode. Secret Coins * At the first mini UFO, dodge through two saws that shield the secret coin (tapping to the music helps). An alternate way to get it is to go under the saws and press 3 or 4 times to get it. However, the former method is the best because the latter method is very risky and more difficult to do. * After the double speed ball section, tap two blue rings, but avoid tapping on the yellow one after them. Jump to get the secret coin and return to the normal path, but time it carefully or you will hit the line of blocks above you. * After the mini ball section, jump on the purple and yellow jump ring and not the blue one. Then immediately focus on the ground and jump right at the end on the blue gravity pad to get the secret coin, then jump again to keep going. Correct timing and practice is required. Trivia * Electrodynamix is the first level without a secret coin in a ship segment, despite the level being known for its ship segments. The second level without a secret coin in a ship segment is Deadlocked. * Electrodynamix is the first level to introduce colored blocks. * Even though Update 1.7 also introduced the orange and blue speed portals, they are not seen in this level. They are not used in an official level until Hexagon Force. * Electrodynamix is the last known level to contain the classic thorns, which are during the mini UFO sequence. * Besides the speed portal mechanic being introduced in this level, this level also introduces the custom-colour level mechanic, in which the background color is the same as the player's colors (mostly notable on the first ship path and the UFO path). * It takes 1:22 to complete this level, making it the shortest in the game, along with Cycles. * Due to the faster speeds present which lengthened the level, Electrodynamix is the only official level where it is possible to crash at 99% by hitting the last spike. This used to be the requirement to unlock the "So Close" achievement until in Update 1.9, where the percentage was decreased to 95%. **It is also the only official level where you can crash at 0%. * Electrodynamix is arguably more difficult than Theory of Everything and Hexagon Force, though they all reward the same number of stars. This is generally because of the flashing colors and the fast ship parts. * Electrodynamix is the first level to feature a triple speed portal, the second being level 20, Deadlocked. Walkthrough Gallery ElectrodynamixMenu.png|Electrodynamix on the Main Menu ED-C1.png|First secret coin (Mini UFO) ED-C2.png|Second secret coin (Cube) ED-C3.png|Third secret coin (Cube) Cube35.png|Icon unlocked after completing in normal mode (Icon 35) Category:Levels